


Working Up A Sweat

by elderwitty, squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-29
Updated: 2011-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elderwitty/pseuds/elderwitty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our entry for the SGA Saturday Week #22 prompt: Shake.  This is a bit cliché-fic, but still - fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Up A Sweat

The gym is unusually busy for a Thursday afternoon, due to an equipment delivery by the Daedalus.Folks are anxious to try out the new machines and seem willing to brave the crush to do so.

Parrish finishes a beginner’s self-defense lesson with Teyla and heads to the showers.John’s working on a free-weight routine he'd devised during the new equipment’s installation, while Ronon and Lorne spar in a nearby corner.Teyla runs a towel along her neck and arms, mopping up a light coating of sweat.She sees John trying to bench press too much weight (judging by his minutely trembling arms), and spots him on the last few reps."Would you like to do some more banto rod training, John?" she asks as they seat the heavy barbell back into the rack above his head."My training with Doctor Parrish has left me with some extra time and energy."

John sits up and uses the weight bench to stretch his pectoral muscles and right bicep at the same time.He remembers the welts their last session produced; bruises that Rodney had tried to soothe afterward."Naah. I'm just about done here," he replies, appreciating the burn in his muscles from the heavy weights.

"Very well," Teyla replies, deciding to investigate the new equipment. Exercise has always been at least a two-person event to her, because you had to learn how your adversary fought in order to defeat them, and discover your own weaknesses.Working out alone, as Sheppard had been doing, seems futile to her.But given her circumstances, she decides that perhaps it might be worth her time.

"Ronon?Evan?" John calls to the pair on the mats.Ronon glances Sheppard's way, an opening Lorne immediately exploits.The Satedan quickly tumbles to the mat, though he drags Lorne down with him.Ronon scowls until Lorne tweaks a nipple on his way back to his feet, pulling Ronon up with him.

Teyla looks over the equipment, understanding some immediately and curious about the rest.She picks up what looks like a dumbbell, though it's lighter than she anticipates, and made of mostly plastic."What is this?" she asks no one in particular, feeling the weight slip to one side as she moves it at an angle.

As soon as Teyla picks up the Shake Weight, most of the attention of the room focuses on her.John freezes in mid-cooldown to watch her adjust the weight, trying to figure it out."It's a..." Sheppard pauses, then gets up and goes over."It's sort of a resistance device," he explains, a grin starting."You move it side-to-side rapidly, and it helps tone your arms."He shows her, moving the device from front to back, feeling the bit of resistance it gives before letting go."You can, uh...do it while holding it to the side, or in front of you, or even behind your back to work your triceps."

Teyla eyes him curiously, wondering what his mischievous smile is hiding."So like this?" she asks, moving the Shake Weight up and down in front of her, increasing her speed to heighten the resistance.

Ronon and Lorne, who have been circling each other like a Greco-Roman wrestlers, lunge.Teyla's movements distract Ronon, and he misses, thudding onto the mat.Lorne laughs at him until the sight of Teyla (especially her breasts bouncing in the tight, bra-like Athosian shirt) cuts him short. Before he can process the sight of his commander standing next to her, obviously aroused, Ronon takes him out at the knees and Lorne tumbles down on top of him.

"Here, try this," John says, trying to be subtle as he guides the weight above and just behind her head, placing her other hand around the device, too.When she looks at him curiously, he just says, "Triceps", his dry mouth and cracking voice nearly betraying him.

Teyla continues the exercise for a moment before she notices Ronon and Lorne gawking from their vantage point in the corner.She scans the gym and realizes that quite a few people have ceased their activities in favor of watching her.Just as the penny drops, the man currently using the weight bench gets everyone's attention by dropping the heavy barbell behind the bench, completely missing the v-shaped rack.

Cutting her eyes at John, she brings the Shake Weight back to her chest and says, "The show is over, gentlemen.”She considers planting a knee in his groin, but decides that would be too severe, instead jabbing the weight into his chest and ignoring his flinch. She raises an eyebrow and looks Sheppard up and down (pausing at his all-too-obvious condition) before admonishing, “Really, John.Are you all twelve years old that you have never seen breasts before?”She takes a moment to enjoy the chagrined faces of the men around her before taking her leave.

The room starts to come back to life.Ronon hauls Lorne up, pinching his ass in the process."You wanna go find David?" he asks, voice low and husky.

Lorne instantly gets his meaning and says, "Sure."He flips a sloppy salute to his commanding officer."Later, Colonel Pervert."

"Whatever, Major Depravity," Sheppard responds.As he hitches up his pants and tries to subtly adjust himself, he mutters, "I wonder where Rodney is..."

~*~*~

David Parrish closes his eyes, enjoying the hot water peppering his skin and working at the knots in his muscles.His training with Teyla is showing definite results, which will be good for any intense off-world situation he might run into.It also gets him into the gym with his lovers, though not always at the same time.

He had been with Evan for two years when they'd opened up their relationship to include Ronon.Not a soul on Atlantis so much as raised an eyebrow when Ronon moved in with them, though the scuttlebutt said that several of the women - and men - had secretly been crushed.David soaps his genitals, trying not to think about the impromptu wrestling match put on by Ronon and Evan during his lesson; it’s almost too distracting.He sighs, scraping his thumbnail over a nipple, the other giving his balls one last squeeze before he turns off the water.

He suddenly feels a presence behind him and leans back, knowing it's Ronon.As he enjoys the erection greeting his backside, two hands slide up his chest and draw him down into a gentle kiss.Evan.He'd know the sensual caress of that tongue anywhere.David opens his eyes, smiling down at Evan, who grins back just as he tweaks David's nipples, before stretching up to grab a kiss from Ronon.David doesn’t feel left out, though, thanks to the explorations of the two men bracketing him.

Evan and Ronon break off their kiss, and Evan drops to his knees, winking at David.Before he can react, Evan takes him deep into his throat and traces his fingers across his lover’s balls.The feeling is almost too much, especially when Ronon, taking advantage of the conditioner stocked in the showers, slides two fingers in and instantly targets David’s prostate.

"Oh, god..." is all David can think. Evan gulps his cock down as Ronon massages his fingers deep inside, overwhelming David's senses.Ronon nibbles on his ear, distracting him long enough to pop the plump head into David's ass.

His knees threaten to give way and Ronon steadies him with an arm around the chest."You okay?"

David can’t answer.He lets loose a whimper as he reaches around to get Ronon to move, greedy to have all that lovely thickness in him."Fuck, yeah," is all he can say as Ronon starts slowly rolling his hips, filling David with his girth.

David starts petting Evan’s hair and curls a palm around the back of his neck encouragingly.Evan strokes himself with one hand and slips the other behind his balls.David nearly flies over the edge at the sight of his lover swallowing his dick while pleasuring himself, but makes himself wait.He watches Evan frantically pull at his cock, sees his almost palpable need for completion."Come on, baby," he whispers, pistoning his hips and fucking Evan's mouth."I wanna watch you come."

That's all it takes.Evan stills and David feels his intense moan through the flesh buried in his throat as he spills across the shower floor.

"Fuck," Ronon intones, quickening his pace, getting closer and closer to release with every thrust.David’s orgasm approaches and he gasps, feeling his ass muscles contract.He slides out of the sinfully hot mouth and fists his cock with Evan looking up at him like a man in desperate need.A final few tugs combined with Ronon's continued pummeling of his prostate sends him over. Ronon freezes as orgasm overtakes him and releases his seed deep inside as David lets himself go, losing his load all over Evan's chest.

~*~*~

After searching Rodney's main lab and two secondary labs, Sheppard finally finds his lover in one of the rarely used labs near the armory. "What?" Rodney asks as Sheppard walks in with his face screwed up in frustration."I needed some peace and quiet.”

John doesn't stop until he's standing right in Rodney’s personal space, nearly backing him onto the desk."Umm, hello?"

In answer, John kisses him and runs his fingertips across Rodney's chest, pinching a nipple.He works on Rodney's belt and rubs the rapidly growing bulge in his pants, all while licking and biting at acertain spot he'd found on Rodney's neck a couple of months ago that sends him into orbit.

"Not that-" Rodney starts, losing his train of thought as John makes short work of his pants and boxers before encircling his cock in nimble fingers."I mean, umm...Not that I'm complaining or anything, but," Rodney gets out, breathlessly."But what's going on?"

John goes to his knees, lifting Rodney's shaft to nuzzle at his balls."What does it look like?I'm about to blow you, McKay."John watches Rodney’s expression as he licks beneath his foreskin, shocking a gasp from his lover."You got a problem with that?"

"Umm, no.Nope, no problem," Rodney stutters, with a gesture that looks like 'Well, go ahead with it then,' or possibly, "Bon Appétit'.Either way, John guides Rodney’s dick into his mouth while rubbing his perineum with fingers eager to get in his ass.John stops for a second, but before Rodney can voice a complaint he produces a small bottle of lube and squirts some on his fingers.He sucks Rodney back into his mouth and proceeds to loosen him up, gently scissoring his fingers back and forth.

It only takes a couple of minutes until Rodney's breathing changes, becoming ragged and irregular.He clutches at John's hair and groans, not caring if anyone hears him.At his first, "Oh, god..." John pulls off with an enthusiastic slurp and eases his fingers out of Rodney's ass, giving his sweet spot one last swipe on the way.

"What?" Rodney says as he tries to focus.

John unbuttons his BDUs and lets them slide down his hips, his boxers joining them a second later.His erection slaps against his belly as he commands, "Bend over the desk."

"Oh, fuck me," Rodney says, dizzy with excitement.

"That's kinda the idea, McKay," John retorts.

Rodney stops mid-turn and glares at his lover."Less with the sarcasm, more with the penetration.Okay?"To sweeten the deal he leans over the desk, wiggling his apple-shaped bottom alluringly.

John positions Rodney how he wants him, forearms flat on the desk, before he steps close behind.He braces a hand on Rodney's shoulder, curls the other around his hip, and teasingly nestles his cockhead at Rodney's entrance."You want it?"

Rodney pushes back in answer, making John breach him abruptly.Ignoring the twinge, price of his impatience, he shoves back to seat John inside him fully, sighing as it stimulates his prostate.He reaches down, intending to match John stroke-for-stroke, but his hand is quickly batted away.John wants to take charge, a kink Rodney particularly enjoys.He stands there (hoping his legs won’t give out), letting John jack him off while he picks up the pace until he’s fucking in and out of Rodney rapidly.

"John..." Rodney pleads.

"Almost there," John replies.He uses the precome from Rodney's dick as lube, tightening his grip and thrusting deep.

Without warning, John lets out a breathy, " _Fuck_!" and gives himself over to his orgasm.He empties his balls deep into Rodney and slows his pace briefly, speeding up again when he feels Rodney start to come.He jerks Rodney off, keeping his own dick thrust deep into his lover, brushing his prostate.Rodney's, "Oh, my... Oh... Fuck... Oh... Jesus...." is almost enough to make him hard again, and he feels Rodney's jizz shoot across his hand and the desk.

Spent, John lays his cheek on Rodney’s back, both men trembling with exhaustion.They finally break apart, tugging their clothes back into place and making themselves as presentable as they can.John smiles as he buttons up his BDUs, gesturing at the desk."You _may_ need a new tablet, Rodney.”

"What?!" Rodney demands as he whirls around to see his datapad blinking on and off.The part of the screen that isn't covered in come, anyway."This is _your_ fault, John Sheppard," he says, pointing at the malfunctioning unit.

"I'm pretty sure it's _yours_ , McKay," John drawls.Before Rodney can respond, John dredges a finger through the viscous liquid and brings it to his mouth."Yep. _Definitely_ yours," he states, eyes crinkling up as a smile spreads across his face.

Rodney whimpers at the sight, and tackles him to the floor to start round two.


End file.
